Me acuerdo
by Nathy951
Summary: Hola Bells, aquí me tienes de nuevo ante ti, visitándote como cada tarde… aun esperando que me perdones… TE AMO MI BELLA.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia esta basada en la canción "Me acuerdo" de Vico C. Yo solamente la adapto…**

Hola Bells, aquí me tienes de nuevo ante ti, visitándote como cada tarde… aun esperando que me perdones. Mmmm mi amor ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Aquella clase de biología fue testigo de nuestra conexión instantánea…

**Flashback**

Estaba estudiando la división celular, cuando una armoniosa voz se filtró por el salón.

-Buenos días, ¿es esta la clase de biología?-preguntó aquella chica de cabellos castaños.

-Sí, es esta y tú debes ser Isabella Swan ¿verdad?-preguntó el señor Banner.

-Sí soy yo-sonrió tímidamente

-Bien pasa y siéntate…-el maestro estaba buscando un asiento vacío.

-Profesor-levantó la mano Mike Newton-este asiento está vacío-dijo señalando el asiento de su compañera, quien aún no llegaba.

-Newton, guarde silencio, Stanley llegará en cualquier momento, señorita Swan siéntese junto al joven Cullen en la última fila.

-Sí señor-dijo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía por sus mejillas.

-Hola-me saludó cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Isabella-le sonreí

-Solo dime Bella-pidió, al parecer no le gustaba su nombre.

-Ok Bella, ¿hoy es tu primer día?-pregunté

-Sí-se sonrojo-me acabo de mudar de Phoenix.

-Ahh muy bien.

El señor Banner comenzó con la clase, por lo que no pudimos seguir charlando. A la salida la encontré bajo la entrada del instituto, esperando que dejara de llover.

-Hey Bella, ¿Esperando que escampe?-pregunté

-Sí, me espera un largo camino-sonrío y se le formaron dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-¿No tienes auto?-pregunté

-Aun no-respondió-mi padre y yo compraremos uno el sábado.

-mhm ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No quiero molestar-dijo

-No es molestia-sonreí

-Bueno…

Al entrar al auto puse la calefacción y la música a un volumen bajo

-Wow, ¿te gusta Debussy?-preguntó

-Es bueno, pertenece a mis músicos favoritos, pero nadie le gana a Vivaldi.

-Tienes razón-coincidió-las estaciones es genial.

-Aparte de hermosa, buenos gustos-dije y se sonrojó

-¿Cómo conoces mi casa?-preguntó al ver que ya casi llegábamos

-Bella, todos conocen donde vive el jefe Swan.

-Ahh bueno Edward, te agradezco que me hayas traído-sonrió y tímidamente depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

**Fin Flashback.**

Aun siento pequeñas mariposas cuando recuerdo ese pequeño beso. Mi Bella aun extraño tus besos, cuando nos hicimos novios fue maravilloso, aunque tu padre no estaba de acuerdo por mi mala fama de "don juan", por ti fui capaz de cambia mi amor, ninguna mujer había solo tú mi vida…

**Flashback**

-No puedo creerlo, al fin nos graduamos mi amor-me dijo mi novia

-Sí, como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando comenzamos la universidad.

-Sí y mira han pasado 5 años y ahora al fin nos graduamos, yo de pediatra y tú de cardiólogo.-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Dos desempleados más del estado-bromee

-Así parece

-Bella, te invito a cenar hoy, ya sabes por nuestra graduación-le dije aunque mis motivos eran otros.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora pasas por mi?-me preguntó

-A las 7pm ¿te parece bien?

-Muy bien, te espero a esa hora, adiós mi amor te veo luego-dijo dándome un beso en los labios y saliendo del auto.

Estaba muy nervioso esa noche le pediría matrimonio a mi hermosa Bella. Mi hermana Alice no cavia de la emoción al saber que Bella pronto sería su cuñada, ella y Bella se habían vuelto las mejores amigas…

Llegué a casa de Bella a la hora indicada, al menos su padre había notado cambios en mi por lo que era más cómodo estar con él en la sala. Esta noche Bella estaba radiante, con un vestdo blanco, con el cual parecía un ángel, nos despedimos de su padre y nos fuimos.

-¿A dónde iremos?-me preguntó por… ¿Milésima vez?

-Es sorpresa-le respondí-¿ya te dije que estas hermosa?

-Sí amor-rió- más veces que nunca.

Nos detuvimos frente al embarcadero y ayudé a Bella a subir al yate de mi familia… Luego de comer empezamos a charlar…

-Bella, ¿Sabes que te amo?-le pregunté

-Sí Edward, pero yo te amo más-debatió

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo-dijo entre risas

-Otra

-Ok dime-me miró fijamente con esos ojos café que tanto amaba.

-¿Te gustan los perros?-pregunté

-Emm pues sí

-Toma, este es tuyo-le dije entregándole un pequeño chow chow blanco.

-Awww que hermosura-dijo cogiéndolo ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo leyendo su collar, y automáticamente su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-Sí Edward, quiero casarme contigo.

**Fin flashback**

Me acuerdo que los siguiente días fueron hermosos, Alice y tu estaban de aquí para ayá planeando la boda perfecta.

Dos meses después nos casamos, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, aquel día nos prometimos amarnos y sernos fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe, lastimosamente yo no cumplí parte de mi promesa.

Todos nuestros problemas comenzaron desde que entramos a trabajar en el hospital de Forks.

**Flashback**

Llevábamos unos meses de casados y al fin nuestra respuesta por parte del hospital llegó, mi Bella entraría al departamento de Pediatría y yo al de cardiología.

Un par de meses después llegó mi nueva secretaría, era una rubia que parecía modelo, su nombre era Tanya y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

-Edward ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Bella al final de nuestra jornada.

-Lo siento amor, pero hoy tengo una junta con el departamento de cardiología.-me excusé, me sentía mal por mentirle, pero no le podía decir que me iba a festejar con Tanya su cumpleaños.

-Ah bueno, entonces tomaré un taxi-me sonrió-nos vemos en casa.

-Adiós amor-le di un beso.

-No deberías mentirle a tu esposa-me dijo Tanya mientras sonreía.

-¿Y que querías que le diga? ¿Me voy a divertir con mi secretaria?

**Fin flashback**

Me arrepiento de ese día amor, desde ese día empecé a faltar a mi promesa de serte fiel, con Tanya nos habíamos convertido en amantes, cada fin de semana salíamos a nuestros furtivos encuentros y yo te hacía creer que estaba en juntas.

Pero de lo que mas me arrepiento, es que a ti ya no te trataba igual y no me daba cuenta que esto te estaba dañando, no me daba cuenta que mi distanciamiento te estaba matando poco a poco, confiaba en Tanya sabía que ella no diría nada, pero no pensé en que alguien nos vería.

**Flashback.**

-Edward, deja de hacerlo-me dijo Alice cuando entró a mi oficina.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

-En una junta-respondí

-A mi no me haces tonta, te vi entrando a un motel con la zo..a de tu secretaria-dijo enfadada.

-No le digas así.

-Ah y todavía la defiendes, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en el daño que le haces a Bella?

-Ojos que no ven corazon que no siente-dije

-Edward-suspiró-Bella está mal, no la lastimes, ella no los ha visto, creo, pero sospecha algo, no la lastimes, deja a esa mujer y enfócate en tu matrimonio.

-Adiós Alice, ahora estoy ocupado.

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora me lamento, por no haberle hecho caso a mi hermana, si le hubiera hecho caso, ahora estaríamos juntos amor, no sabía que el final estaba cerca, el día que llegué de mi supuesta junta, me di cuenta de mi error, habías tomado una decisión.

Flashback

Llegué a casa y esperé encontrar a Bella esperándome como siempre en la sala, pero no fue así, entré a nuestra habitación y encontré un sobre encima de la cama, lo abrí y estaba una carta…

"_Estas s__on las últimas palabras que escribo a un mundo vacío__, __  
__me siento tan fría que el bolígrafo se para_

_Se hiela su punta ya no quiere decir nada,__  
__he luchado con todas mis fuerzas por seguir en pie__,_

_He esperado un poco de amor de tu parte, mas no llegó,__  
__he perdido la esperanza, me han herido 10.000 puntas de lanza,_

_Me despierto con ganas de no despertar nunca más,__  
__quiero dormir eternamente, girar la llave del gas…__  
__y marchar y dejar, de sufrir y volar a otro mundo que no existe,__  
__solo quiero descansar._

_Todo perdí, mi hogar, mi felicidad y lo que más me duele, tu amor.__  
__No conozco el final de esta historia está en tu manos__  
__no soy nadie para decidir por nadie,__  
__solo puedo decir que yo sé lo que es tocar fondo__  
__y luego bajar un poco más, yo no me escondo,__  
__también sé que no hay otra oportunidad para quien se va__  
__que la vida no siempre es bonita y fácil,__  
__pero puedo afirmar, desde este corazon pequeño__  
__que hay un "mañana" esperando para quien lucha por sus sueños,_

_Edward, esperé mucho tiempo, esperando que cambie tu actitud,_

_Mas no cambió y esta mañana me di cuenta, por qué…_

_No interferiré más en tu vida, te dejo ser libre, se feliz con Tanya,_

_Se que te puede amar tanto como lo hago yo._

_Adiós Te amo."_

-¡Bella!-grité con todas mis fuerzas. Mi teléfono sonó, creí que sería mi ángel, pero era Alice, tal vez ella sabía dónde se encontraba Bella…

-¡Alice!-contesté

-Edward, lo siento mucho.-dijo llorando

-Alice, ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Me acaban de llamar de la morgue.

-¡No! Mi angel…

**Fin flashback**

Tres años desde ese fatídico día, cada día la culpa me invade, si hubiera hecho caso a mi hermana, te tuviera aquí mi amor, ahora todos me odian.

El día de tu entierro, todos me culparon, Alice por perder a su mejor amiga y el jefe Swan por perder a su hija. No hay un día en que no pase por la calle y me señalen.

Mi amor de lo más profundo de mi corazon, PERDONAME.

**He aquí mi presencia****  
****pues he prometido que venia a verte aunque estuviera afligido****.****  
****Cogiste el camino de la separación****  
****y tu no sabes como eso afecta mi corazón.**

******Dios mío ayúdame, y nunca permitas****  
****que mi alma se destroce con esta visita****,****  
****mi mujer no me escucha, estando ahí acostada,****  
****no me mira no me abraza no me dice nada.**

******Culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas****  
****haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza,****  
****por qué no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal****  
****ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar.**

******Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro****  
****las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo****  
****y así sucesivamente pude perder****  
****la gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber.**

******Pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión, **

**me abandonaste****y así cumpliste con tu misión****  
****pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir****  
****y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir.**

******Mi sentimientos hoy, se inclinan a tu vida****  
****mañana buscare un camino a la salida, **

**pues****esto me encierra en un círculo vicioso****  
****que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso.**

******Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí****  
****me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti****  
****me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión****  
****no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón.**

******Té noto bien pálida no eres la misma****  
****te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma****  
****te siento muy fría tus labios resecos****  
****inútil te ves, y sin faltarte al respecto pero,****  
****eso no importa te amo como eres****  
****y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres****  
****Dios me creo para quererte a ti,****  
****yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí.**

******Y esta pérdida es indudablemente eterna****  
****quisiera inventarme una luz moderna****  
****que alumbrara el camino de la felicidad****  
****porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad.**

******Un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso****  
****yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso****  
****si crees que exagero pues lo hago por ti****  
****porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mí**

******Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí****  
****me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti****  
****me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión****  
****no me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón.**

******Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba****  
****pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba****  
****tu pecho junto al mío el calor provocaba****  
****y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban.**

******Me acuerdo de la noche en qué tú me conociste****  
****todas las caricias agradables qué me hiciste****  
****me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste****  
****diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe.**

******Pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio****  
****pues la malicia como siempre pasa se involucro****  
****y yo un ser humano como los demás seres****  
****adopte el punto débil del hombre, mujeres.**

******Ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien****  
****de la pasión por exceso parecía un rehén****  
****te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y en tus sufrimientos****  
****yo no sé lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos.**

******Luego escuche a todo el mundo decir****  
****que por mi la vida te ibas a destruir****  
****yo no creí en tus palabras te ignore como a un perro****  
****y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro.**

******Metida en esa caja sin poderte mover****  
****todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender****  
****que fue un error no tina los ojos bien abiertos****  
****mi amor perdóname aunque hayas muerto****  
**

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

La carta fue sacada una parte de la canción Mi ultima carta de Abram. La Encontrarán en mi perfil.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la próxima bye ;) No olviden de dejar Review**


End file.
